


I Did.

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Asia is pregnant, Cheating, F/M, M/M, short & sad, this will probably not be what you're expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: What a blatant lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from wattpad, this time a very short story.  
> This was my very first Hollywood Undead fanfiction.

Jordon woke up, his head pounding as he tried to move, his hand extending to the side of the bed, trying to grab something that wasn't there.

_George grabbed Jordon's hand with a wide grin as he pulled him along._

_"Come on, you nerd, the guys will wonder why we took so long." George said, his voice raspy, but gentle at the same time._

_Jordon couldn't help his smile as he squeezed George's hand and followed along as close as he could. They were walking back to the bus after going for grocery shopping and it was a fairly fun experience, which included a few torn cereal boxes and smashed soda cans._

_They eventually got back to the bus with all the groceries and sat them down on a table, then, to Jordon's surprise, George turned him around and kissed him deeply._

_"I never loved someone more than I love you." George said. Jordon laughed and pulled his boyfriend's hood over his face._

_"Stop being so cheesy, that's gay." Jordon shook his head then quickly pulled George in a quick kiss._

What a blatant lie.

Jordon squeezed the sheets next to him for a moment before getting up from the bed, not even bothering to dress up, which left him walking around only in his shorts and tank top. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug and put it into the coffee machine.

_He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and his grin couldn't get wider._

_"Good morning, George, I made you some coffee." Jordon mumbled as he turned to face his lover and wrap his arms around his neck._

_"Did you make it how I like it?" George asked with a raised eyebrow then pressed a kiss to Jordon's forehead._

_"Obviously, it's not even that hard." Jordon laughed and leaned his forehead against George's._

Two cubes of sugar in the strongest black coffee that little coffee machine could make. He could never forget. He held the cup of hot coffee to his lips and took a small sip. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the taste.

_"George? What the fuck are you doing?" Jordon squeaked as his boyfriend hauled him over his shoulder, walking god-knows-where._

_"You'll see, shh." George started walking faster and Jordon had to hold onto him as tight as he could so he wouldn't fall._

_Before he knew it, he was sat down on his legs and turned around. The moment he saw it, he couldn't stop himself from laughing._

_"George Ragan, you're really something." Jordon said between the laughs which made the elder, who was now on his knees, pout._

_In front of them there was a wall that had written "Will you marry me?" in a rather horrible grafitfi. Quite ridiculous, really._

_"So is that a no?" George asked, looking hurt, squeezing what Jordon thought it was the ring. Jordon immediately shook his head._

_"No, no, it's definitely a yes." Jordon laughed again as he wrapped his arms around his lover and he could feel the happiness come out of George's body as he took the opportunity to slide the ring on Jordon's finger._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Jordon stared at his hand that still had the ring on it. Biting his lip, he slowly slid it off his finger, then threw it across the room, then he slowly sank down to the floor, leaning his head against the counter.

"Why did I believe you..." he mumbled to himself, covering his face with his hands.

_"I love you more than anything." Jordon heard from the other side of the door. It was clearly George's voice._

_"I love you too. And I'm sure our daughter will as well." A female voice came from inside the room._

_Jordon felt tears already welling up his eyes. He slowly opened the door, staring at the two people who were now only strangers to him._

_"Jordon! What are- I-... it's not what you think it is!" George immediately got up from the bed to go to his fiance. Or what used to be his fiance._

_Jordon shook his head and smiled, stepping back as soon as George got close and pulling his hand away from the other as soon as he tried to grab it._

_"No, no, I understand perfectly. It's all good. I'll leave. Or, well... this is my house, so it would be nice if you left." Jordon said, his smile sad and his expression showing only pain. "Please... have a nice life." Jordon muttered then ran off to his room._

He didn't even register the door opening, he already finished two bottles of Jack and one can of beer.

"Uh, hey, I.... uh..." George stared for a bit at Jordon, biting his lip. "I forgot a few things in the bathroom." George ended up mumbling and quickly walked towards the bathroom.

Jordon didn't say anything until he saw through the corner of his eyes that George was at the front door, ready to leave.

"Did you even love me?" Jordon called out

Silence. Too painful. Jordon started to sob.

**_"I did."_ **


End file.
